


「白快」小偷家族

by poorbuggy



Category: Magic Kaito
Genre: M/M, 黑羽夫妇提及
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:34:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25778239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poorbuggy/pseuds/poorbuggy
Summary: 年轻人还未谈婚论嫁时要小心父母推波助澜。
Relationships: Hakuba Saguru/Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid
Kudos: 12





	「白快」小偷家族

“所以，”黑羽盗一说，“就是那个侦探。”

过了一会儿他说：“我见过，那次。”

再过了一会儿，他又谨慎而委婉地点评道：“当时，他表现并不突出。”

黑羽快斗窝在沙发里，用鼻子哼了一声，简短地辩护道：“他在划水——总不能他把我抓了你才满意吧。”

“那么他的业务能力在何处体现？”

“在国内解决了快一千起案子了吧，苏格兰场也挺依赖他的，经常要飞伦敦。他破过的比较有名的案子都可以在网上查到。”

眼下的局势很清晰：白马是被恶婆婆挑刺的媳妇，自己正在为他说话，但无论多么客观中立，在恶婆婆看来，儿子都已经被爱情蒙了眼，胳膊肘向外拐得九曲十八弯。

“那么，他大学预备学什么，去哪个城市工作，想进入日本腐朽的警察系统、英国腐朽的军情六处还是自己开侦探社？”黑羽盗一咄咄逼人，“他的未来国籍又打算落在何处，你会不会为了去同性婚姻合法的地方而牺牲自己的最佳选择？”

他越说越来劲。

“我得跟他聊聊，或者你跟他聊聊，我用窃听器听着。”

“哎呀，爸！”黑羽崩溃，“干嘛，我们在一起几个月，又不是要结婚。”

“爸爸是想要关心你……”黑羽盗一苦闷垂眼，“还没有回来几天，你已经嫌爸爸烦了。”

“没有，我没有。”他焦头烂额，“我妈呢？”

“跟有希子去逛街了。”

工藤有希子，黑羽寻思，我死了算了。

“你们两个不用过情人节的吗？”

“她晚上回来。”黑羽盗一趁儿不备，往他耳朵上夹了一只耳钉，作风坦荡，毫不掩饰其窃听与偷录功能，“快斗，我们一起观看你的约会就是最有意义的情人节。”

（一年前。

“快斗实在太过于纯情了，”千影担忧地在房间里转圈，“当我告诉他，最近拉斯维加斯有一个很帅的魔术师，你猜孩子的反应是什么？他小声嘀咕，真是的，妈妈可不要出轨啊——你说他怎么想的？爸已竞走八年了，遗孀再嫁天赋人权，他还下意识觉得是出轨，我又难受又好笑：他真的认为爱一个人无论如何都是一生一世啊。”

“是我教的，我们用行动教给他的。”黑羽盗一说，“他学得很好。”）

-

白马探穿着浅色条纹浴衣在路边等，见到他来，收起表，双眼亮晶晶地招手：“黑羽君！”

他今天脑门上别了一只狐狸面具，可谓貌美如花，顾盼生姿，此情此景黑羽却无暇欣赏，心中忙于考量：从他爸妈的机位观看，白马与巅峰时期小李孰美。

他们的约会安排是天黑前先去吃甜点，天黑了逛祭典摊位（虽然因黑羽快斗个人身体缘故，不能捞金鱼也不能买鲷鱼烧），之后拖手看烟火，在星空下散步回家。普通约会，普通约会，这是他爸妈想要看到的，普通人的普通约会。

进食过程中，黑羽被迫进行深入聊天。

他绕了十公里弯道，从日本司法体系聊到明年的大学志愿，才成功拐入话题：“你爸希望你子承父业吗？”

“他不太管我。”白马说，“我对于做警察没什么想法……我比较在意作为案件主体的‘人’本身吧。”

黑羽搅拌一块布丁，把它切成了小块。

“你的意思是，更倾向于做侧写师。”

“也不一样。”白马摇头，“作案动机是指认凶手的依据之一，不只侦探和警察会去考虑，现场的每一个人，乃至看报纸的每一个人，都会有自己的理解、推测甚至脑补，因为这是人的思维模式，人们认为万事万物有其内在逻辑。但如果不去询问为什么，不从当事人口中说出，一切侧写都只是无礼的judge。”

“毕竟，嫌疑人尚未获罪，未被剥夺人权。”白马补充说，“顺便，我对法律剥夺罪犯人权的条例也持保留态度。”

“嘿，”耳钉里传来黑羽盗一的笑声：“我喜欢他。”

“我也喜欢，”千影说，“我猜这个男孩子说法语很好听。”

是很好听，黑羽想，我他妈的怎么才能不着痕迹地让他说两句？

他竖起耳朵，甜品店里放着悠扬的香颂。

黑羽顺竿爬：“这歌好熟，叫什么来着？”

“La vie en rose.”

也太短了点。

“诶，”黑羽指向柜台里的可颂，“那个用法语怎么说？”

“Croissant.”白马笑盈盈说，“你是想去法国作案吗？春假我们可以一起去，我知道一些好吃的店，对那边的美术馆也很熟。”

普通约会语境缓缓离他们而去。

“说到法国，就是邂逅，求婚之类的。”他爸在耳钉里说，“当初我和你妈”

投影屏幕左右晃动起来，黑羽快斗甩了甩头发，以该动作示意他不必重复千影女士讲过一千零一遍的绝美爱情故事。

“你都怎么侧写我？”黑羽对此次约会自暴自弃，干脆问了自己想知道的问题，“就是之前，和之后。”

白马喝了口红茶，仔细思考。

“见面之前和国际评价差不多，就是愉快犯。但第一次见面就不觉得了，你年纪太小，对于小孩来说，这么危险又没赚头的工作，应该不至于特别愉快。而且你救了我，是个善良的人。”

“小朋友，我比你大俩月。”

“看档案之前我没瞧出。”

黑羽大哼一声，往自己嘴里塞小块布丁，白马继续陈述。

“知道是黑羽君之后，想得更僭越点。”他撑着腮帮子看黑羽吃东西，斟酌一下，吐出几个英文单词，“……Avenger？Daddy issue？这之类的。”

耳机那头，黑羽盗一呛了口空气，咳嗽连连。

“不过，”白马坦白道，“从一开始，关于你的事，我就没办法正常思考。”

说完他笑起来，表情羞赧，恋爱脑一览无遗。

“一见钟情。”千影女士的声音传过来，“跟我们那时候一样，对吧？”

“确实如此。”

黑羽无语凝噎，知他二人又在执手相看泪眼。

-

饭后离烟花祭尚有时间，他们沿河边散步，白马靠近他，伸手摘掉了他的耳夹。

“靠北，你发现了啊？”

“还有吗？”白马挺乐呵，“让我检查一下。”

他先从乱糟糟的头毛摸起，一路往下，黑羽舒服得直哼哼，渐渐地，他不敢哼了。因为白马分别在后颈领子、腰带褶皱、手袋麻绳结和袖子里藏的玫瑰花花蕊等地方找出了五个窃听器和三个针孔摄像头。

“……”

“哥，你的反侦察能力呢？”白马诚恳地问。

“那是我爸妈，白马，那是我爸妈啊。”黑羽垂着头，如丧考妣，“一代基德和幻影女郎，我年纪太小了，打不过他们。”

“伯父伯母，你们好。”白马对着一手心稀稀拉拉的窃听器，礼貌地打招呼，“今日表现欠佳，如有不周之处请多原谅，择日会正式登门拜访。”

他实际有点紧张，他紧张的时候说话会变得书面。

耳钉传来一阵滋滋声，似乎是音响调大了。

“白马君，你好。”千影匆匆打过了招呼，转换炮口，小声谴责道，“快斗，你把我们家是小偷家族的事情也告诉人家了，我们还怎么假装正常家庭？”

“一半是他猜的，一半是工藤告诉他的，”黑羽小声回答，“妈，他都知道我是基德，我们家还装什么正常家庭啊！”

白马在旁表态：“是的，伯母，我对此接受良好，您无需在意。”

“再说了，”黑羽十分委屈，音量渐大，“都是你们说得像我要结婚了，既然如此，把家庭成分透明公开是有必要的吧！你们也知道他爸爸是警视总监，妈妈是英国女演员，那我们这边也应该如实地告知对方！”

“快斗，别喊，你叛逆期推迟到现在吗？”黑羽盗一发愁地说，把耳机掏松了点。

“对，我快18岁了，需要隐私，需要个人空间。”

“好吧，好吧！我们不听就是啦。”

他儿子的声音被电流扭曲失真，和小时候有些相似。那一头，大概，也许，白马在顺他的背让他不要置气（黑羽盗一思及此画面，很不得劲，连连叹气：便宜这小子了），他正待与其辩论，黑羽快斗清清嗓子，又开口了。

“喂——”

这回能听出他声音快活，没有真的生气。

“爸爸，妈妈，今晚我要彻夜不归，在外面和人开房鬼混，明早也不会回家吃饭，你俩消停呆着过你俩情人节吧！”

呲一声，他把连线掐断了。

Fin.

2020/02


End file.
